Cameron Anwen Caddock
Cameron Anwen Caddock, born June 2056 in Blackwood, Wales, the only child of Dafyd and Catrin Dai ''Caddock (née Heilyn). She graduated Hogwarts in 2071, starting a career in journalism to her slight dismay. Currently, Cameron presides in Edinburgh with two children and her fiancè Oliver Greenwood. Personality *Height: 5'5 *Build: Small, lean *Hair Colour: Red, usually. *Eye Colour: Brown *General: Very, very pale skin that often looks sallow in the winter, long, thin fingers, an ickle button nose, she's pear shaped with wider hips and smaller shoulders for her frame. Cameron is a stubborn, volatile and extremely self-righteous introvert. She detests change and has some serious self-esteem issues about her abilities. While naturally gifted with an excellent memory, it often doesn't help with her unhealthy inability to get over grudges nor forget mistakes she made which results in a cycle of mental berating for long periods of time. She has a lot of trouble asking for help but has learnt over a ''long ''period of time, not to be so stubborn about admitting she's not okay. Underneath the prickly, often described as "outright crazy" mentality, Cameron is fiercely loyal, compassionate and posessing a deadpan humour. Despite her inability to forget slights, she has a ridiculous stray dog mentality and has often ended up befriending people she formerly hated (looking at you, Raven.) Early Life Cameron was born to two muggle parents on a small cottage mushroom farm in a relatively tiny Welsh village. A quiet, imaginative child, Cameron's early obsession with mysticism and spirits like her best ''friend Seven, an imaginary friend created a lot of distance between her parents and herself who disliked her lack of normalcy. Despite being extremely hippy-like parents, the more Cameron's differences started to emerge, the more Evan and Catrin began investing in traditional medicines to cure an entirely normal, albeit introverted child. It was thus, when Cameron first got wind of their agitation with her fancies, that she blew up in their neighbours cat in a fit of frustrated anger at the age of nine. Not understanding what was wrong with her, Cameron retreated further into herself, severing ties with any acquaintances and her parents. Only increasing the cycle of fear, her parents sent her to a muggle psychiatrist to attempt to treat what was now a tangible ailment. Cameron's self-esteem and fear about her abilities was only entrenched by a muggle misunderstanding of magic. Thus what had been a happy but quiet child, matured into a fearful, paranoid and self-doubting young witch. Early Experiences at Hogwarts Finding out that magic was real and that she wasn't crazy but simply gifted was a confusing and ultimately disheartening experience for the young Gryffindor. Shrouded in her parents' emotional abuse and possessing none of the necessary skills to make friends or participate effectively, Cameron spent her first four years at Hogwarts simultaneously wishing she would never have to leave school and return home and wishing she never had to leave home and go back to Hogwarts. The damaging safety net only increased with her poor grades, lack of friends and general snarkiness that a lot of people found off-putting and such underlying beliefs transposed into a pygmalion effect leaving her more ostracised and unsocialable than before. In her second year, due to an extensive misunderstanding with a group of elder Ravenclaw girls, Cameron exaggerated a pretty innocent situation into a targeted harassment by the blue house. Thus began her aversion with Ravenclaws and what followed was a list of paranoias and 'allergies' designed to help her rationalise her anxieties over socialising and making friends like book dust, the outdoors, pets and a really long and dull list of entirely non-threatening household objects. Late Adolescence Fifth Year: Cameron had the retrospective happy fortune to have someone injure her, disfigure her foot phalange into a pickled vegetable and then chase said stranger down the street screaming bloody murder. Nonetheless, this one man can be counted as Cameron's very, very ''first friend at Hogwarts and was none other than Oliver Greenwood. This friendship forced the hermit-like girl to make slowly make friends with Oliver's extensive group of friends and also spend a lot of time acclimating to a guarded but nonetheless non-hostile relationship with Henry Bartholomew none other than Hogwarts' Resident Giant Squid. Sixth Year: Prior to commencing her sixth year, Cameron finally moved out from home, severing all ties with her parents once and for all worked and living in the Leaky Cauldron to make ends meet before school re-commenced in the Fall. During this same summer, she broke up with her boyfriend Oliver Greenwood but rekindled their relationship because Lexy and Katie were such babies and couldn't hack it to wait Cameron's foray into ''talking to people ''meant her extended friendship circle went from one to several. She met the infamous shoe-throwing reigning Glitterati, Lorelai Bristol and some truly bizarre matchup came to like and ''adore ''the Hufflepuff (perhaps to start simply because they both found Oliver's humour questionable at times). Among a short list of people, Cameron came to like Torin ''and ''Brody, ''Jim, Rhea and her favourite student of perhaps all time, Kurumi. To a lesser extent, she tolerated the students of her house because often she could manipulate them out of the armchairs by the fire. Seventh Year: Having blossomed into a snarky, sarcastic seventeen year old blessed only with a sometimes witty humour and a lingering low self-esteem, she was offered the position of Prefect. In a move that will forever mean the debt of polite society to Professor Lexi Carlton, the position forced Cameron further out of her cactus-like demenour and into a less prickly one. Cameron spent most of her seventh year operating a questionable chocolate operated therapy circle in the Gryffindor common room, attempting to not die during the Triwizard Tournament and according to the frankly questionable sources at the Aparecium dating three people. In actuality, Cameron struggled to overcome fears about facing the serious upheaval of finishing school and becoming a real adult and losing her boyfriend and her best friend to what she imagined would eventually be an awareness about her faults and personality flaws. Later Life Post Hogwarts Cameron took employment with the Quintessential Quidditch magazine, a fortnightly lament written by retired players for retired players in an attempt to keep their legacies alive and in print. She spent three years there, even going so far as to Deputy Edit the publication before she quit following an offer of a position at the Daily Prophet. She wrote for the Prophet for their lifestyle section, a position she found both numbing and exhaustive. Six years later, the Daily Prophet, in an attempt to downsize, unceremoniously fired her. Nowadays, Cameron writes freelance coverage pieces for various Quidditch teams she oversees but mostly stays at home spending time with her children. Still, she is seriously considering pursuing her long time dream of writing a series of children's books. Relationships The twenty eight year old is in a committed relationship with her one and only Oliver Greenwood with whom she has been with since highschool. They got engaged at the age of twenty one but Cameron's lingering doubts about the success rate of marriages and general lack of motivation to plan a wedding has meant no marriage. Yet. However, as with everything she was once scared of, she will probably cave to Oliver's dream of a Star Wars themed wedding, dress her kids up as lil' wookies and walk down the aisle on some beach in Fiji with only an officiant, the couple's closest friends and what little family they still talk to. Children Cameron has two children. First child, Casper Greenwood, is a quiet and thoughtful young boy, strongly resembling his father and a younger daughter, Poppy Greenwood, a feisty and aggressive toddler with a penchant for exercising her teeth on people's appendages. Delightful young thing. She has it on the mind to expand the Greenwood brood sometime in the future. Maybe. Friendships To this day, Cameron's best friend and favourite human being is her best friend Lorelai Bristol. Despite a shaky period of guilty silence over an argument, Cameron loves her dearly and the two often commiserate over jobs, children and significant others. She doesn't, to this day, ''like ''nor deal with many people and as such only really tolerates the company of a few like Rhea and sometimes will go as far as owling Jim or Kurumi. Category:Daily Prophet Category:Gryffindor Category:Triwizard Tournament Category:Prefects Category:Alumni Category:Muggleborn